


{co-exist}

by echokomfloukru



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: if you hate it, i understand





	{co-exist}

**Author's Note:**

> if you hate it, i understand

Benvolio sits the drink down in front of him and takes the seat across from him.

“Rosaline is a very beautiful woman. I can see why you're so infatuated with her.”

Escalus brought the cup to his lips before responding. There was no way he was having this conversation on a clear mind.

”Do not speak to me about my Rosaline, Montague.”

Benvolio raised a eyebrow at his tone, deciding to see how far he could push the sullen prince.

“Your Rosaline? Excuse me, your majesty, but as par your royal decree, Rosaline is now mine.”

Escalus tensed, sitting the cup back and leaning across the table. _Excellent._

“I’be heard about you. Spending your days and wealth in brothels and whorehouses. She may be your wife, but she will never love you.”

Benvolio rolled his eyes, interrupting the prince's rant, “True, but that could change. She may come to enjoy my company. As for you, well, you made your choice. She will never love you again.”

Escalus slumped back in his chair, anguish written across his face. He tried to hold on his sister's words. He had to choose and it was the right choose. But, did it have to come with the price of his dear Rosaline.

He stood quickly, clearing his throat, “Let's not speak of this to Rosaline.”

Benvolio just shrugs and nods, “Your secret is safe with me, your majesty.”

* * *

Benvolio finds her at the chapel, looking down from her spot on the balcony.

She looks behind her at him as if sending his present. Her mouth is turned upside down and her eyes hold a look of despair in them.

“Have you come to humiliate me too?”

Benvolio looks down, an apology on the tip of his tongue. For what, he knows not. This, after all, was not his doing.

“I've decided to give you rest. Why did you come here?”

Rosaline shrugs and looks back down at the floor below, “It's one of the last good memories I have with my father.”

“What happened to him?”

If he knows anything, it's the lost of a parent.

“Montagues,” she spits the name out with disgust, “stabbed him in the middle of the street. And now I'm being forced to marry one.”

Benvolio feels like a cold bucket of water has just been splashed over her. Actually, cold water might have been a better feeling than this.

* * *

When the ceremony is over, Rosaline rushes to ~~Juliet's~~ her room and locks the door. This was truly a fate worse than death.

She turns around, tensing as she sees Escalus seating on the end of here bed.

“You're not supposed to be here, your majesty.”

Most of all, she doesn't want him there.

“Everyone keeps telling me I have to choose, but I can't. If I choose wrong, someone else ends up dead.”

“People are already dead. Why are you here?”

He stands and Rosaline braces herself. Never again would she fall into his arms.

“To apologize. I led you on and made you believe that we—”

He breaks off with a feverous shake of his head.

“Why? Why would you lie to me? Why you make me marry a Montague?”

He takes a shaky breath and replies, “Romeo’s bodies has been mutilated. Someone must've snuck in with a axe. I had to do something.”

“Who?”

“For once, I do not know. But, maybe this union will bring peace to Verona. At least, until our enemies are dealt with swiftly.”

Rosaline closes her eyes and leans her head against the door. This was all too much, too soon.

She opens her eyes slowly, “Then what?”

When he doesn't respond, she gets her answer.

“Thank you for your time your grace; you should go.”

And for once, he listens.

**Author's Note:**

> so im really sure what this is. it was supposed to be an eventual ot3 story but i cannot think of what to put after the rosaline/escalus part. thanks for reading.


End file.
